Sakura: I Dreamed A Dream
by Aerisuke
Summary: While Sakura is waiting for Naruto to return, she looks at the picture of Squad 7. But when she sees Sasuke in the picture , she starts to remember the good times and bad that Sasuke and Sakura have shared together.


Sakura: I Dreamed A Dream

(NOTE: HI GUYS, I'M BACK! WELL... SORT OF BECAUSE I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ALL OF MY STORIES BACK YET BUT, I NO LONGER HAVE A LAPTOP BUT A DESKTOP. ANYWAY, SO EARLIER I WAS LISTENING TO A SONG CALLLED "I DREAMED A DREAM" WHICH IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS FROM LES MISERABLES. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! BY THE WAY. WHEN SAKURA IS SINGING, SHE IS THINKING TO HERSELF ABOUT SASUKE. YES THIS IS A SASUSAKU FANFIC BECAUSE IT TELLS OF HOW SASUKE HAD TREATED SAKURA. ALSO, THIS STORY IS ENTIRELY FAN-MADE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. THEY BOTH GO TO NARUTO CREATOR, MASASHI KISHIMOTO.)

Story:  
While Sakura is waiting for Naruto to return, she looks at the picture of Squad 7. But when she sees Sasuke (in the picture), she starts to remember the good times and bad that Sasuke and Sakura have shared together.

About a year has passed since Naruto had left the village to go train with Jiraiya. Later that night, Sakura had gone back home to spend quality time alone... by herself. After she walked into her bedroom, she looked at the moon and said, "The moon... it's so pretty." All of a sudden, she heard something drop on her nightstand. When she came to pick up the item that had fallen on her nightstand, she realized that it was the picture of Squad 7. She then looked at her boyfriend (who she had a crush on but never seemed to notice her feelings for him), Sasuke. She then remembered the times that she and Sasuke have been through way before he left Konoha to go after his brother, Itachi. She then remembered confessing her love for Sasuke about a year before which occured on the night that Sasuke had left the village.

1 year earlier...

Sakura was crying her eyes out because Sasuke was leaving Konoha for good to go after his brother Itachi for killing The Uchiha Clan. "Sasuke! I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise. I'll never let you regret it! Every day will be a joy! I can give you happiness. I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So please! I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So stay here... with me. And if you can't, then take me with you Sasuke." said Sakura, crying. "You haven't changed... you're still annoying!" said Sasuke as he turned around to face her with a smirk. "Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and..!" said Sakura as Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right behind her and said, "Sakura... thank you for everything." All of a sudden as Sasuke was knocking her out, she said, "Sasuke..." as he left her on a bench and left the village.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura to herself as she started to sing a song to herself remembering the times she's shared with Sasuke.

Sakura:  
There was a time when men were kind When their voices were soft And their words inviting.  
There was a time when love was blind And the world was a song And the song was exciting.  
There was a time ...then it all went wrong...

I dreamed a dream in time gone by When hope was high And life worth living I dreamed that love would never die I dreamed that God would be forgiving Then I was young and unafraid And dreams were made and used and wasted There was no ransom to be paid No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night With their voices soft as thunder As they tear your hope apart And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side He filled my days with endless wonder He took my childhood in his stride But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me That we will live the years together But there are dreams that cannot be And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be So different from this hell I'm living So different now from what it seemed Now life has killed the dream I dreamed

After the song, a tear slid down her cheek as leaned back and fell on her bed covering herself up with the blankets and cried herself to sleep as she dreamed about her beloved Sasuke. 


End file.
